Episode 3287 (16th October 2002)
Plot Having paid Mack's ransom to save their wedding, Marlon and Tricia are distraught. Now penniless, they contemplate cancelling their big day all together, as they can't afford a decent reception. They reflect on how they had envisioned The Woolpack to look on their big day, now they'll be lucky to afford a few balloons and a party popper. True to form, Lisa does her best to cheer them up, stressing they'll all rally round to make the wedding work. Zak is insistent the wedding take place as he has invested time and money into organising a Dingle stag-night extravaganza. Marlon is more than a little apprehensive as the evening unfolds and the party gets under way. Desperate not to be caught out by Zak and one of his pranks, Marlon is determined to stay alert. In the pub, Marlon cleverly thinks he has spied a kissogram and sends Paddy to investigate. He is horrified when the heavily made woman hits Paddy - as the real kissogram, dressed as a nun walks in! Marlon is horrified as his cousin Chastity strips off. Zak, Sam and Shadrach look on. But that isn't the only case of mistaken identity that night As the evening unfolds, the Dingles mistake Ashley, the vicar, for Marlon and "abduct" him - throwing him in the back of a van with the kissogram. As the real Marlon weaves unsteadily home, through hazy eyes he spots who he thinks is Tricia and moves in for a kiss. Little does he realise he is kissing his future mother-in-law Steph, and she is responding eagerly. Meanwhile, Zoe's doctor arranges to perform an abortion the following week. She returns from the surgery shaken, but determined to go ahead with the termination. Cast Regular cast *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Angie Reynolds - Freya Copeland *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Chloe Atkinson - Amy Nuttall *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Tricia Stokes - Sheree Murphy *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Sydney Woolfe - Nathan Gladwell *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Laurel Potts - Charlotte Bellamy *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Danny Daggert - Cleveland Campbell *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Chastity Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Cynthia Daggert - Kay Purcell *Jerry Mackinley - Rob Dixon *Ray Mullan - Seamus Gubbins *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Emily Dingle - Kate McGregor Guest cast *Dr Wallings - Sarah Kirkman *Mrs Duncan - Sarah Thurstan Notes *First appearance of Chastity Dingle. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,080,000 viewers (12th place). Memorable dialogue Shadrach Dingle: You can still kiss 'er." Marlon Dingle: "She's me cousin!" Shadrach Dingle: "No tongues, yeah." Category:2002 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes